


Too Much

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: A Pink (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Chorong survived every single flirting attempt Eunji threw her way. She survived every kiss attempt, every hug invitation, almost everything. What’s another one on one drinking session with her, right?
Relationships: Jung Eunji/Park Chorong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Too Much

~

_ Even drunk, _ _   
_ _ I am caught off guard _ _   
_ _ By the way I remain _ _   
_ _ Intoxicated by you. _ _   
_ _ B.P _

~

“You’re going on a one on one session with her again?” Bomi rolled her eyes when Chorong clocked out of their office.

The older girl wore her blazer and then looked at her, “Yeah? I need to relieve stress and you’re not really good with drinking. The last time you and I drank, I couldn’t enjoy it because you got so drunk that I had to carry you home.”

Bomi grinned sheepishly, “Well, I tried my best.”

“Exactly,” Chorong rolled her eyes. “Besides, it’s not like we haven’t drank before. Eunji’s harmless.”

“Your definition of harmless is when she blatantly flirts with you and you shrug it off or just roll your eyes at it,” her friend teased. Chorong shook her head and proceeded to the exit, hailing a cab by the sidewalk. “I’ll see you on Monday, yeah?”

“See ya,” she rode the cab and messaged the other girl.

**_To: Meung_ **

**_On my way_ **

**_From: Meung_ **

**_Got them drinks. See ya babe~_ **

**_To: Meung_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Stop calling me “babe” you dumbass._ **

She slid her phone inside her pocket and massaged her temple. It’s been three years since she met Eunji and so far, she still hasn't stopped flirting with her. It started when the girl arrived at their company, smiling like nothing mattered in the world.

_ “People, this is Jeong Eunji, she will be staying under our wing for the next three months. She’s currently taking her masters and she needs to observe an organization for her to finish her paper,” their president introduced the girl. _

_ Eunji bowed and introduced herself, “I’m Jeong Eunji, thank you for looking after me.” _

_ Chorong automatically disliked her guts. _

_ “Ah, Chorong, keep Eunji under your watch. Make sure her questions are answered, okay?” Chorong hated the idea of accompanying a student around but she forced herself to smile and nod. _

_ Eunji smiled at her, “Thank you in advance.” _

_ As much as Chorong wanted to grimace, she nodded and allowed the girl to follow her around. _

_ ~ _

_ “Do you not like it when I’m around?” Eunji broke the silence when Chorong was working on her report for the coming week. _

_ She stopped typing and removed her glasses, “What made you think that?” _

_ The girl shrugged, “You look like you’re always displeased when I greet you good morning or when I say goodbye at the end of the day, you look like you want to tell me to never show myself again. Maybe I’m assuming things but I’ve never met anyone who looks at me like she already decided that she doesn’t like me.” _

_ Chorong stared at the wall behind Eunji, processing what the girl just said. “You flirt too much,” she blurted out. _

_ Eunji smirks, “What?” _

_ “You heard me,” Chorong closed her laptop and relaxed on her chair. “This is a professional place and all you do is flirt with Bomi or anyone for that matter. It breaks the atmosphere I created here. No dating of co-workers.” _

_ “I’ve never flirted with anyone,” the girl answered. Eunji stood up until she was in front of Chorong. “I mean, not yet. I still can’t flirt with you, can I?” _

_ Chorong felt her ears heat up, “What are you trying to say?” she couldn’t hear anything aside from her own heartbeat making a mess out of her chest. She looked away, the presence of the girl suddenly too much for her. _

_ “I haven’t flirted, Chorong. Not with Bomi, not with anyone else here. But if you want, I’ll flirt with you,” Eunji leaned down until their heads were on the same level. “But I wouldn’t want to tarnish the atmosphere you worked so hard for.” _

_ Chorong stood up, unable to bear the sudden closeness, “Go home if you want. I’m done for today.” _

_ She didn’t want to be near Eunji. Not when she didn’t trust her own heart around the girl. She didn’t like it. Chorong didn’t like it one bit. _

_ ~ _

_ For two days and counting, Eunji didn’t show up to work. Chorong was getting agitated. She kept thinking if she offended the girl for suddenly leaving the other night. But she also thought that if Eunji didn’t become too close then it wouldn’t happen. In the end, Chorong kept trying to convince herself that it wasn’t her fault. _

_ “You look like shit,” Bomi pointed out. Her assistant manager was sitting in front of her, eating a burger. “Let me guess, Eunji?” _

_ Chorong looked at her as if she was a deer caught in the headlights. She chuckled nervously, “What do you mean?” _

_ “Come on, Rong. I think we’re more than just co-workers for you to not be honest with me,” the girl said. Bomi took a bite from her burger and continued, “Did something happen between the two of you?” _

_ “Happened?! What makes you think that something will happen?” she reacted. Bomi raised an eyebrow at her. _

_ “Chill, oldie,” the girl chuckled. “She told the president that she has finals for three days so she’ll be absent until tomorrow. Why? You think you offended her?” _

_ “Please, why would I offend her?” Chorong looked everywhere just so she wouldn’t meet Bomi’s eyes. “It’s not like I did anything,” she whispered. _

_ Bomi squinted her eyes, “Sounds to me like you’re guilty. Too bad, the girl’s been crushing on you.” _

_ Chorong’s head almost caught whiplash when she looked at her friend, “What?” _

_ “You heard me. The girl’s been asking everyone about you. How old you are, where you went for college, if you’re seeing anyone. That’s why everyone kept teasing her. But you know that they say about play girls,” Bomi shrugged. _

_ “I’m not even interested,” Chorong firmly said. _

~

Cab stopped in front of the building where Eunji resides. Chorong paid the driver and proceeded to enter the familiar building. The guard didn’t even ask for her ID and the receptionist automatically smiled at her. She gave the woman a smile as she went to the elevators. She pressed the button of Eunji’s floor and waited until the doors opened again.

Eunji lived alone in an exclusive unit at the heart of the city. Chorong took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She waited until she heard the door open. Eunji was smiling at her with eyes that looked like crescents. The girl was wearing a muscle shirt with a towel resting on her shoulders.

Chorong thought that the girl looked too much for her. She could see how sweat dripped from Eunji’s chin down to the base of her neck. How her arms were still contracted because of the work out. She could see everything. Chorong didn’t notice that she was holding her breath until Eunji spoke.

“Well don’t just stand there. Come in,” the younger girl chuckled and let her inside. Chorong was once again attacked by the familiar smell that Eunji’s home had. It was the fresh musk scent that she grew to love. It was relaxing to smell it. “I just finished working out. You know my house, Rong. I got chicken feet, your favorite. I’ll just shower,” with that, Eunji disappeared to her bedroom and Chorong was once again, alone inside the spacious unit.

She helped herself with a glass of water and settled on the couch in the living room. She let her head rest on the sofa. Chorong remembered when Eunji first flirted with her. Rather, when Eunji first made a move on her.

~

_ After Bomi filled her with the things that Eunji was doing, Chorong was restless. The girl was still absent and it bugged Chorong for some reason. She wanted to see for herself if what her assistant manager said was true. _

_ During lunch break, a knock distubed Chorong’s nap. Grumpy, she raised her head and said, “Come in.” _

_ Eunji’s shy smile was the first thing she saw when the door opened. Chorong held her breath and tried her best to look as nonchalant as possible. “Uhm, Bomi said you were looking for me?” _

_ “I just wondered why you’re not around. I didn’t look for you,” she said. Eunji entered her office and walked to where she was. “Why are you here? I thought you had exams?” _

_ “And you even know what I’m doing,” the girl smirked and bit her lip. Chorong resisted the urge to bite those lips on her own. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself. _

_ She wondered why the girl was too much for her. Was it the way Eunji’s lips quirk when she’s about to smile? Was it because when the girl smiles, her eyes disappear? Or was it because when Chorong speaks, Eunji looks at her like she’s the only thing that mattered in the world? She was confused. Chorong couldn’t find the answer to her hundreds of questions concerning the girl. _

_ “Bomi told me,” Chorong looked away and took a deep breath. “You didn’t tell me you would be absent,” her tone came out softer than she wanted to. It came out a little more concerned like she intended it to be. _

_ Eunji smiled and hummed, “I didn’t know you were keeping tabs on me, Manager Park.” the girl took a step closer and leaned down to whisper in Chorong's ear, “Don’t worry. Next time, I’ll tell you every single thing I do.” _

_ Chorong felt the heat run to her cheeks, turning her red. She felt her heart suddenly beating like it was running a marathon. _

_ Put it short, Chorong lost it. Well, almost. _

~

“Rong, are you sure you want to drink?” Eunji’s voice woke her up from her nap. The girl just finished showering and the smell of white moss was all Chorong could smell. Eunji’s face was just inches away from her, the concern evident on her face.

Chorong opened her eyes and uttered an apology for sleeping. “What took you so long anyway?”

Eunji chuckled, “Yes. It’s definitely my fault for taking seven minutes while showering.” She ignored the girl’s teasing tone and rolled her eyes instead. “Have you had dinner?”

“Not yet. I came here as soon as I was done with work,” remembering how her day went, her face turned into a scowl. “God, I hate that director so much.” Eunji went to the kitchen to get their food and drinks.

When the girl returned, she sat beside Chorong and touched her lap and squeezed it, “Tell me what happened.”

Chorong looked at Eunji, waiting for a punchline. But none came. Instead, she saw how the girl was genuinely concerned with what happened. She almost got lost in those eyes. Almost. But she still had her self control with her so she told Eunji what happened.

She told Eunji everything. How her boss told her that she was losing her touch. How her boss told her to find a husband so she could live comfortably as a housewife. How her boss offered her a blind date with his son. Chorong hated it.

When she was done, she looked at Eunji who looked furious, “Ya, Meung.”

“I want to fire that boss of yours,” the girl said through gritted teeth. Chorong automatically felt better and laughed. Eunji grinned at her and opened the bottle of soju, “See, you finally laughed. You look so much prettier when you smile, babe.”

Chorong rolled her eyes, “God, stop calling me that. Just how many girls have you called babe, huh?”

Eunji looked at her and smirked, “Why? Are there a lot of girls whose name is Park Chorong for me to call them babe?”

She shook her head. Ignoring how her heart kept rampaging inside her chest. “Come on, drink before mermaids start to swim.”

Eunji and her clinked their shot glass before taking the shot. She kept looking at how Eunji’s lips part when she takes a shot and how the girl bites her lips after the shot. Chorong often wondered how it would feel to have those lips against hers.

She shook her head.

Chorong hated drinking with Eunji because of one reason: she is reminded that she definitely wanted Eunji.

“If you keep staring, I might think you want to kiss me,” Eunji’s smirk was teasing. Yet it was appealing. Once again, it was too much for Chorong. She grabbed the bottle and drank from it. “Hey, come on. There’s a shot glass for a reason!” the girl told her while laughing.

“Stop flirting with me,” she can’t recall how many times she told Eunji those words only for the girl to laugh and flirt with her more.

“Aw, why? Can’t resist me anymore?” Eunji answered her. Chorong rolled her eyes for the thousandth time and pushed Eunji’s face away. “You really know how to show affection,” the girl mumbled on her palm.

Chorong remembered the fifth time Eunji flirted with her.

~

_ It was Eunji’s last day as an intern/observer in their company. They decided to hold a goodbye party for her. Chorong didn’t want to attend but Eunji was three steps ahead of her. _

_ “I mean, if you don’t come tonight, I’ll just think that you can’t handle the idea of me not being here everyday. I’ll understand,” the girl said with a sly smile. _

_ Chorong fumed and said, “I’ll come! I can’t wait to not see your face every single day.” _

_ “Oh? But don’t we have weekends off? Ohhhh, do you look at my picture during the weekend?” the girl teased her. Chorong crumpled a piece of paper and threw it across the room, at Eunji. “It’s really hard to not tease you, Manager Park. You look too cute when you’re annoyed. Makes me wanna kiss you.” _

_ “Jeong Eunji,” Chorong’s voice was serious that it made the girl raise her hands, as if surrendering. _

_ “Fine. Fine. I won’t tease you anymore. For lunch,” the girl smiled at her. _

_ Chorong hated the smile. But she also loved it. She was completely confused and she hated it. _

_ “Speaking of lunch. Do you wanna have lunch with me and Bomi? You look like you don’t eat,” Eunji stood up, grabbing her coat from the chair.  _

_ Chorong thought about it. She forgot to eat breakfast and she didn’t have lunch as well. She looked at the girl who was waiting for her, “Where are you eating?” _

_ “Convenience store. It’s the cheapest,” Eunji laughed and opened the door. Chorong stood up and went to the girl. _

_ Chorong got two veggie wraps while Eunji bought a ramen for herself. Chorong went to the fast food chain in front of the building to buy her food. While eating, Chorong looked at Eunji’s food and frowned, “You eat that everyday?” _

_ The girl nodded, “Only when I’m craving for it. Normally, I eat burgers.” _

_ “Unhealthy.” _

_ Eunji smiled, “Want some?” _

_ Chorong shook her head and offered a bite of her veggie wrap, “Go on. At least eat something healthy today.” _

_ “You do care for me, Manager Park,” she ignored how the girl teased her and just took a bite herself. _

_ Bomi saw everything. She saw how Eunji looked at Chorong in the eye and smiled like they were alone. She saw how Chorong returned the smile and put the veggie wrap closer to Eunji’s lips. She saw how Eunji took a bite while Chorong waited for her to say something. Bomi snickered and told herself, “Now this is something I wanna see.” _

_ ~ _

_ Drinking with the team meant Chorong had to control herself because almost everyone was a lightweight. At ten in the evening, Bomi was already drunk. Her other team members were also at the brink of throwing up. She immediately hailed cabs and paid the drivers enough money to make sure that her team members were safe at home. _

_ “I didn’t think you’d care that much for them,” she was startled by Eunji’s voice behind her. Chorong just finished instructing the driver where Bomi lived. She also called Naeun, Bomi’s girlfriend, to wait outside their house. _

_ She was surprised to see that Eunji was still sober, “They’re my team. Regardless of how rowdy they are, I want them safe always.” _

_ The girl hummed and gestured her head towards the pub, “You still wanna drink? I could use a couple of more shots before really calling it a day.” _

_ Chorong didn’t see anything wrong with drinking with the girl so she nodded and went inside, Eunji following behind her. _

_ That night, Chorong found that Eunji had the same, if not higher, alcohol tolerance as hers. That night, Chorong saw a different side of Eunji. A side that neither Bomi nor anyone from the team knew. That night, Chorong admitted to herself that she was crushing on the girl. That night, Eunji almost kissed Chorong. That night, their routine to drink every Friday night began. _

~

Eight bottles down and Chorong was finally feeling hot. She took off her blazer and placed it on the hand rest of the sofa. Eunji was in front of her, pouring another shot. She could clearly see how the girl’s eyes looked up to her and turned into crescents. Chorong could clearly see how Eunji’s lips were supple. Chorong could see how it quirked into the smirk she loves. Chorong could clearly see Eunji.

“I’m bored. Do you have something there that we can do?” she said when Eunji was becoming too much for her again.

The girl looked at her and tilted her head, “I only have a karaoke device here. And some playing cards but you don’t know how to play cards so I guess the only option is to sing.”

“I can’t sing,” Chorong said.

Eunji raised an eyebrow, “You can sing. You just don’t because you’re shy.”

“Whatever,” she took a shot and unbuttoned her shirt until the second one was undone. Chorong didn’t see how Eunji had to swallow hard while she did that. “You have a good voice. Why not sing? Come on. If you get a score higher than eighty, I’ll grant you one wish.”

“One wish? Anything I want?” Eunji smiled rather dangerously and it made Chorong squirm. Her heart started to race and suddenly, the atmosphere was hotter than before.

She chuckled nervously, “Fine. Anything.”

Eunji was up on her feet and soon, Chorong was watching the girl as she started to put the numbers for her song. “God knows what will ask if I get a high score, Chorong,” Eunji smirked.

The song started and Chorong licked her lips as she watched Eunji. Half of her wanted the girl to score more than eighty, just so she’ll find out what the girl wanted. The other half of her wished the girl to fail because she was afraid of what Eunji might ask.

_ We have to understand it. I ain't telling no one _

_ That we just did something _

_ This is a backseat story I know that we ain't sorry _

_ With all the windows bathing _

_ And both of our hearts are racing _

Chorong’s breath hitched when Eunji looked at her and bit her lip. She felt one of her chains break apart. She heard it inside her head. It was dangerous. Chorong wanted to yell. To tell the girl to stop, but with the way Eunji held her gaze made her voice disappear.

_ Looking at you staring at me _

_ Telling myself that I ain't falling _

_ What should I do? What should I say? _

_ You making me feel that this is something _

_ I want, we want it, just take it. Don't fake it _

_ Ohh we move a little dangerous tonight _

One by one, the chains Chorong had inside her snapped as if it was made of paper. She didn’t know which was louder: the voice inside her telling her to just go for it or her own heart beating inside her chest, begging to leave her body. It was too much that Chorong had to drink the soju bottle empty.

“Oh oh woah woah,” Chorong stood up with Eunji’s eyes still fixed on hers. “Come a little bit closer babe,” she took a step closer to where the girl was standing, staring at her like nothing else mattered. Not the drinks, not the lights, nothing. All that Eunji was seeing was Chorong.

Since the day they met, all she could think of was Chorong.

_ Chorong. Chorong.  _ **_Chorong._ **

It was fair because since the day Chorong decided that Eunji was too much for her, all she could think about was Eunji. Everything she touched, she wished it was Eunji. Everywhere she looked, she hoped it was Eunji.

_ Eunji. Eunji.  _ **_Eunji._ **

“Imma let you rough me up, babe. Kiss me just a little bit more,” Chorong’s last chain finally snapped. She mentally pictured herself free. All those times she held back to remain as friends? Gone. There was no stopping her. Not when Eunji was looking at her with the same intense gaze she had. Inviting her to do exactly what she was about to do, “Don't worry I ain't tellin' no one.”

“Fuck it,” Chorong cursed under her breathe and cupped Eunji’s face so that her lips could be against the girl’s. It felt liberating to finally feel the girl’s lips against hers. Eunji dropped the mic (not that it mattered) and pulled her closer.

They kept kissing until Eunji forced to sit on the couch while Chorong straddled her, “Rong.”

“Shh,” Chorong shut her up with her lips. It was addicting. She was getting addicted to how it felt to kiss Eunji. To have the girl’s tongue dance with hers. Everywhere Eunji touched burned.

Eventually, Eunji dominated the kiss and pulled Chorong impossibly closer to her. The girl moaned against Eunji’s lips, “Finally.”

~

The next morning, Chorong woke up with arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see Eunji still asleep beside her. The marks on the girl’s neck and shoulder reminded Chorong of how their night went.

“Oh god,” Chorong sat up, naked. Eunji stirred and turned around, her back facing Chorong. The older girl’s eyes widened when she saw the scratches on Eunji’s back. She tried to stand, only to be welcomed by the ache between her legs.

Eunji turned around again, awake this time, “Rong. Where are you going? Come here, sleep more.” she pulled Chorong and hugged her.

“Meung, last night,” she whispered as Eunji nuzzled on her neck.

“Was amazing,” Eunji kissed her shoulder blade and sighed. “I was losing hope about you. One moment you were asking me to drink with you and then the next, you’re asking me to stop flirting. I didn’t know if you were serious. I was planning to just leave you alone but after last night?” the girl hugged her tighter and continued, “I’m not letting go, Rong. Not when I know you like me too.”

“You,” Chorong looked at her. “You like me?”

Eunji laughed and shook her head, “I never liked anyone as much as I like you, Rong. Hell, I don’t even accept visitors but here you are, visiting every Friday.”

“Oh…”

“So, what do you say?” the girl rested her head on her hand and looked down at Chorong. “Wanna try this? Us?”

“Isn’t it too much?” Chorong asked.

“Too much? The only “too much” I know is that I like you too much,” Eunji leaned down and kissed her. “Come on, Rong. Say yes so I can finally call you my girlfriend.”

Chorong thought that it was too much. Jeong Eunji was too much for her. Too much for her heart. But Chorong also thought that Eunji is the only ‘too much’ she wanted to have.


End file.
